


Damn Eyelashes

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, Discribed Sexual Contact, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Spanking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and yourself are on your first full day of your honeymoon. Deciding to spend that day in your suite at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Eyelashes

You woke up with the sun shining in your eyes. You remember when you got to the Resort and Spa, last night and into the suite. Chris was all over you helping you get out of your wedding dress. You look around the bedroom and don't see it anywhere, so you guess it's out in the living room. You are laying on your stomach, trying to remember last night when you did arrive into the suite, but most of it is hazy. Chris is lying beside you flat on his back, with his one arm under his head and his other hand resting on you ass, and his legs spread apart, with one leg out and over the sheet. The sheet is only up to his waist, so you are enjoying your view. 

Eventually you pull your eyes away from your sleeping husband, to look outside. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful hot and sunny day. As you lift your hand up to remove some hair that falls into your eyes, the sun hits the diamond on your engagement ring, that Chris placed on your finger only 6 months ago, with the matching wedding band that Chris place on your finger only yesterday sparkles in the sunlight. Your heart begins to race when you think back that only 3 years ago, you moved to Boston and one day you meet the man who would change your life forever. You never thought that you would find someone who was so kind, caring, loving, that makes you laugh and cry then laugh again, but you did, and yesterday you married him.

Remembering the day Chris asked you to marry him. It was to be exact on January 18th, 2019. It was a winter day, and it had been snowing non stop for 2 days, and all business and schools were closed until everyone could dig themselves out, and the roads were plowed. Chris had woken up early to go help the neighbours with shovelling the snow, mostly the older neighbours he helped with. Looking outside and seeing how hard the men were working, you make up some of your mom's banana bread and some hot chocolate and take it out to them. The neighbours are amazing, everyone helps everyone. When all the banana bread and hot chocolate is finish, you head back home. You start working around inside of the house. After awhile you notice that Chris is still outside, so you head out to see what's taking so long. 

When you open the door and step outside, you notice a huge red heart in the snow with Chris standing in the middle of it. You walk out to him, as you get closer, Chris gets down on one knee. 

C. (Y/N) since the day we met in the coffee shop, I knew my days of looking for my soul mate was over. The moment I looked into your beautiful eyes, you had stolen my heart. Everyday since the first day, I've known you're the one for me. I never want to be without you, so (Y/N) will you please become my partner and wife? Will you marry me?

You are completely speechless and shocked. You never thought Chris would ask you. The both of you talked about it, but until now...well he does love to surprise you. Chris stands up and takes both of your hands into his and he looks into your tear filled eyes.

C. What's your answer Sweetie?

Y. Yes! Oh. My. God. Yes!

Chris slips the ring onto your finger, picks you up and starts kissing you while falling back into the snow. Both of you are laughing and crying and giggling while laying in the snow. A few moments after both of you get up and Chris announces...

C. (Y/N) said yes! 

That's when you notice your neighbours all around taking photos and video of the whole proposal. Everyone comes over and congratulates the two of you. You know none of the videos or photos will end up on line, because you neighbours respect Chris' privacy and treat him as just Chris. 

Remembering that day, brings tears to your eyes. Now it's 6 months later and yesterday you became Mrs. Christopher Robert Evans. You are on your honeymoon, with the first week at the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. You were married in Florida, because one of your best friends' has moved back to Florida. Your friend Maci found out that her cancer had come back, but this time it had spread not just from her breast, but thought out her entire body. When hearing that, both you and Chris decide to move to wedding up by 6 months and move the entire wedding to Florida. You could not, have Maci, not be in the wedding party. All of your family and friends and guest all agreed that was an amazing idea. Plus Mickey and Minnie Mouse made a special appearance at the reception. Chris turned into a kid when they showed up. 

Chris begins to stir beside you, plus the hand that's on your ass squeezes your cheek. He rolls over to face you, and notices the tears into your eyes.

C. Babe! What's wrong? 

Y. Nothing's wrong, just remembering the day you proposed.

C. I was so nervous that day. When you said 'Yes', that was the most beautiful word I had ever heard, until yesterday when you said 'l Do'. 

Chris kissed your shoulder, then rested his chin there. You slightly turn towards him and place a hand on his clean shaven face. 

Y. When you said 'l Do' yesterday, I couldn't think that I could love you more, but you proved me wrong. Plus you shaved.

C. You have said you like me clean shaven, so I thought to surprise you. 

Y. Have I ever told you I love the scruffy look too.

C. In a few days you can enjoy that, but for now......

While removing the sheet off of you. Chris leans down and and starts kissing and lightly running his tongue from the arch of your back, up your spine to your left shoulder and ear. You also feel his eyelashes lightly brushing across your exposed skin. Which causes you to shiver and have goosebumps. Chris moves to your ear....

C. We can go out into the park, or stay here and enjoy one another?

You feel his hand slip between your legs, and one of Chris' fingers runs up and down your folds. This turns you on more, and can feel your wetness begin to pool. You are having a hard time trying to answer Chris' question. Chris has also started to kiss and lightly run his tongue back down your spine to the arch of your back. Once again those damn eyelashes of his are lightly brushing against your skin. Between kissing you and running his finger up and down and in between your folds to you core.

C. You need to decide, Sweetie! 

He slides his finger into your waiting sex, making you squeeze around his finger. Your mind goes blank and your breathing increases. Just when you think you can answer Chris, his slips a second finger in.

Y. O-OH. MY. FUCK CHRIS! 

Your panting and becoming extremely turned on. You can not even think straight.  
While slowly sliding both fingers in and out hitting your sweet spot.

C. Is that your answer?

Y. Y-Yes!!!! Oh. God. Yes! Don't stop.

C. Good choice.

Chris' voice is all but a low growl in your ear. Then he slides a third finger in, causing you to squeeze around all three fingers. Now he begins to pump his fingers in and out of you, once again repeatedly hitting your sweet spot, bringing you right to the edge of you orgasm. He removes his fingers and you let out a moan, from the lost of contact. 

C. God! You taste amazing.

You can not see him, because you're still on your stomach and face planted into your pillow, but you hear him suck his fingers. You feel a sharp smack to you right ass cheek, and your legs are spread further apart. Chris gets between your legs and you feel him slip into you. Your walls immediately squeeze around his hard cock. Moving slow and kissing you across you shoulders and again those damn eyelashes brush across your skin. You become completely undone and begin your orgasm, while squeezing your walls tightly around him.

C. Cum for me Mrs. Evans.

Y. Ohhhh. FUCK CHRIS!!! 

While you are coming down from your orgasm high, Chris isn't that far behind you. Even with hard thrust, you feel him deep inside you, until he tenses up, and spills inside of you. You feel him go soft a few moments after, and rolls off and lays beside you. You look at him and give him a soft kiss on his lips. Chris looks at you and gives you his breathtaking smile. 

C. Fuck! This is definitely the happiest place on earth. 

Y. You are such a lovable meatball, and I Love You.

C. Love You More.

Now the honeymoon begins, and Disney will have to wait.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
